


In Which John Never Ceases to Surprise Sherlock (Even if He's Still Wrong)

by beltainefaerie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negotiations, New Relationship, Virgin Sherlock, discussions of anal sex, discussions of positioning, internalized homophobia a bit, kinda fluffy actually?, no actual sex is had in this fic, this conversation kept happening in my head so I had to write it down, virginity is a stupid concept and it messes with people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: John suggests that Sherlock tops. Sherlock disagrees, logically.





	In Which John Never Ceases to Surprise Sherlock (Even if He's Still Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> I toyed with making this longer, because unless it is a purposeful format, I prefer things to be at least over 1000 words, but this is what the boys gave me to work with this time. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Remember comments feed the muse. I promise I'm working on some longer things too. Maybe this is an appetizer?
> 
> This isn't the same world as any of my other fics, so just enjoy on its own.
> 
> Now translated into [ Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7079478) Thanks to [Johnlockers_oduvanchyk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockers_oduvanchyk)

"I think you should penetrate me," John announced over breakfast. Well, at least _he_ was eating breakfast. 

Sherlock was looking at the morning paper, occasionally sipping tea, and slowly turning a perfectly good slice of toast into crumbs for the local pigeons he was attempting to train on the roof. (He liked to pretend John didn’t know about that little experiment, and if it meant John never had to see him up on the roof, then he was fine with that. He could play along.)

Sherlock’s head snapped up, his eyes narrowed and head tilted just off to one side as he tried to puzzle out just what John had said. "What?" he demanded.

"I think you should penetrate me," John repeated. "It only seems right. You don't have any experience to speak of and I have some, but not with that. Well, not this side of things anyway, so I think you should be the first, you know, with us to do that... to me" he said haltingly.

Sherlock’s head righted itself and his eyes opened wide again. "It seems right to you?” His tone was even. Only a slight rise of his right eyebrow and the thinning of his lips where they were pressed into a tight line when he finished made it evident just how wrong he thought John was. “John, you're hardly adjusted to the fact you are dating a man."

"That's not true!" 

"Isn't it? Are you aware that now that we are dating, you hold the door open for me like all the women you dated? When we are out together and I take your hand or some other affectionate gesture you usually glance around uncomfortably to see if anyone has noticed and only return the gesture or settle into it once you’ve ascertained that we aren’t agitating anyone. You glared at me when I tried to pay the other day. And you should have seen your face when I put my hand on your arse. But suddenly you are perfectly adjusted to the idea of bottoming for sex? Should I just bend you over right here? Now, perhaps, or shall we wait until after breakfast?"

John looked shocked, then flustered, unable to formulate a response.

"Come off it, John. I expect you’ll get more relaxed about it over time. I’m not overly concerned, but you've never wanted that, and I’ll never expect you to do that or anything else you don’t want."

John made a noncommittal noise, suddenly engrossed in studying the wood grain of the table.

"Unless I am mistaken, you've never enjoyed anal play with any of the women you've dated. Prostate stimulation does nothing for you and actually reminds you more of physicals than sex. Why on earth would you want me to bugger you?"

"It will sound stupid if I say it out loud," John mumbled.

"Of course it will. This already has. How can whatever addition you have be any worse? Besides, at least you realize it. That puts you far ahead of most of the planet. We don't need to equal amounts of experience if that's what this is. I’m ready for the next step in our intimacy whenever you are. And it is obviously me who should be receiving your penis not the other way around. I won’t be giving you anything I don't want to.” Sherlock let out a long-suffering sigh. “Honestly, I didn't think you'd be so thrown by the fact that I'm a virgin. It doesn't mean anything. You don't have to treat me with kid gloves.”

"I don’t.. I mean, it’s not… It's not like that. It's not you. It’s just… I... I've done everything else. I don't have anything new for you."

Sherlock fixed him with a look. _That_ look. The one that said 'you're an idiot' so plainly he didn't need words.

"I told you it would sound stupid and it does, doesn't it?" John took a deep breath and let it all out with a huff. "Don't answer that."

Sherlock pressed his lips together again clearly holding back some biting retort and forced himself to take a long steady breath. Afterwards, John privately thought with a chuckle that Sherlock had been steeling himself before saying something so utterly sentimental. "What's different is that it's us together, John. I don't need anything else. If you really want me to fuck you, I will, but not in the misguided notion of tit for tat."

John ducked his head with a slight smile. "Ta. Right. I'll think on that, yeah?"

Sherlock smiled brightly, "Now get over here. This conversation has been tedious and kissing you never is."

John shook his head. That was as close to a compliment as he was going to get after all that sentiment. John closed the distance between them and endeavored to snog Sherlock senseless.


End file.
